Draco Units
The Draco Units (ドラッコー, Dorako Yunnito), are synthesized Grim Reapers made based on Rin Lóng's DNA structure. Rin was specifically chosen due to her status as the Divine Dividing host in hopes as they would inherit the potential that Rin would presumably have. Appearance All of the Draco Units posses the same hairstyle as their progenitor with the exception of the braid. In contrast to Rin's blond hair, their hair is silvery white. Because of their ghostly skin, they may be mistaken as people who are sick. As they are not purely Grim Reapers, they are not allowed to have a full mask and instead wear visors. Personality Essentially, they are mindless drones with no will of their own. They all possess the same base "soul" as Rin, though they were not allowed to develop, resulting in mindless beings. When they are asked questions, they will answer in in-complete sentences and will show no emotion, speaking in constant monotone. They refer to themselves with their serial numbers. For example, Draco Unit 303 will refer to herself as "DU-303" when speaking. Backstory When Rin Lóng was in captivity of the Grim Reaper society, their head-researcher had many chances to obtain a DNA sample of the soon to be White Dragon Emperor. During the creation of the clones, the head-researcher only successfully cloned Rin once perfectly. Though the perfect clone does not have the Divine Dividing, it has a replica similar to Euclid Lucifuge's replica of the Boosted Gear. Along with the one perfect unit, a master unit was created in order to keep them in check. Plot TBA soon™ Powers & abilities Enhanced stamina: '''They do not tire. Despite that, the body will eventually stop performing optimally. When that happens, the Draco Units will cease all action and attempt to retreat. '''Tracking skills: '''Bred to look for the original, Rin, they are trained to have exceptional tracking skills in order to find her. '''Immense strength: '''They possess strength that dwarfs over their progenitor due to modified physiology. Despite this, they are still very slim and look weak. Due to their strength being artificial and machinery-based, the Divine Dividing cannot divide their strength. Equipment '''Grim Reaper's Long Staff-Sword: As it says in it's name, it's a staff sword. The white handle is essentially the same length as the blade. However, the blade is by no means weak. It is capable of cutting through anything magical, as it is meant to destroy magic. As Rin's sword is meant to cut through anything physical, the staff-sword is meant to cut through anything magical. Sacred Gear Divine Dividing Replica, also known as the False White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings; Is a replica of the Longinus-tier Sacred Gear of the White Dragon. Only the perfect Rin clone possesses this. Due to the extensive time Rin was in Grim Reaper hands, they were able to create a single replica of the Sacred Gear. The wings are not blue, instead they are covered violet. Despite the perfect's clone having less potential than Rin, due to proper training; she is able to use it to a stronger level than Rin as Rin did not focus on honing her Sacred Gear prowess. Trivia Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Sdanand